1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a final control element for a control unit, in particular for a throttle body disposed in a conduit, carrying gaseous medium, in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known throttle body adjusting unit, having a control shaft supported rotatably in a throttle body brace, the throttle body being secured to the control shaft (German Patent Disclosure DE 195 25 510 A1), a gear wheel, which can be driven via an intermediate wheel by a motor pinion seated on the driven shaft of an electric control motor, is secured to the control shaft outside a gas-carrying conduit whose open cross section is uncovered to a variable extent by the throttle body depending on the rotary position of the control shaft. The error sensor for detecting the rotary angle position of the control shaft is embodied as a potentiometer, with a wiper assembly as the rotor part and with a wiper track assembly as the stator part. The wiper assembly, secured to the face end of the gear wheel, facing away from the gas conduit, includes four wipers, and the wiper track assembly, located on the housing cap of the final control element housing, includes four circular wiper tracks. One wiper presses against each wiper track with spring prestressing.